


Sit and Watch the War Rage on

by TheCarrot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Clint, BAMF Nick Fury, BAMF Phil Coulson, BAMF everyone, Civil War (Marvel), Clint is tired of everyones shit, Gen, Mutant Registration, Pietro Lives, Probably OCC, Ross is a jerk, Spoilers for the trailers, THE PHEELS, no one likes it, previews, so he sits down in the middle of a fight, this is what happens when you keep watching too many previews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint’s done. </p>
<p>He’s a hundred percent done.</p>
<p>He’s also a hundred percent sure that the proper response to being done is not to sit down in the middle of a huge fight and continue to watch his two group of Superhero friends try to destroy each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit and Watch the War Rage on

**Author's Note:**

> I've officially spend too much of my time watching the Civil War trailer... my first avenger FF so i'm hoping i can get a better feel of the characters the more i do. So here's hoping. Enjoy.

Clint’s done. 

He’s a hundred percent done.

He’s also a hundred percent sure that the proper response to being done is not to sit down in the middle of a huge fight and continue to watch his two group of Superhero friends try to destroy each other. 

Clint knows it’s stupid to get involved in their argument, an argument that is now playing out on a global scale but he can’t help it when it’s people he cares about. Now though he can’t help but wish for a cup of coffee and the good old days. Good old days with crazy mother-fucking scientists and aliens. 

Clint never minded fighting them. 

But politics was never his strong suit, and now he’s facing down Tony and Tasha and…well; he minds fighting them. He had run into this fight confused and understanding while watching the ensuing chaos and has ended up watching his friends hurt each other. It’s making him sick. Laura said they were a mess. She could have specified just how messy it was going to get but he can just picture her raising an eyebrow at him and Clint sighs. He’d trade this muck up for a thousand dirty diapers any day. 

So he sat. 

Up high on one of the metal containers so he can watch the devastation below, eyes picking out how bloody The Winter Soldier is, how beat up Cap is becoming and the dents and scrapes in the Iron Man armour. He can see the Black Cat dude weaving his way around a fight with Spiderman and Clint has to snort. Kids getting involved in stupid adult shit, he wants to grab the young man by his red covered ear and drop him off on the doorstep of whatever parent he’s got left and give him a stern talking too. 

Clint watches and he hates. 

Hates Ross. Hates politics that got involved in a secret organisation. Hates Hydra that destroyed Shield. Hates that the one person who probably could have avoided this is still floating around the world on a Bus somewhere over Australia. Because it’s true. Coulson would have gone up against the political stooge and taken his ass to court. Tony would never have to stand his ground against Cap’s unerring stubbornness, and James Barnes would have been just another Natasha Romanoff, a brainwashed Russian assassin that they rescued and ‘rehabilitated’. 

Fury’s going to get a piece of his mind when he finally shows up.

The wind is warm where he’s sitting, mixed with smoke of explosions and the smell of burning so he sighs.

Clint might be 98% sure that if Cap and Tony had just fucked it out of their system none of this would have happened. The archer chuckles to himself at the look that would be on Coulson’s face if he ever told him that. The two would be either too busy messing around all the time or they’d be so awkward around each other that they’d never speak face to face again. 

He hates that they were ever friends. Clint’s angry that he ever opened up to these people, thinking they were ever worthy of meeting the family he had kept hidden so that they could never be used against him. 

Fury better hurry the fuck up so he doesn’t just shoot everyone and call it a day. 

The sound of someone landing next to him has Clint looking over his shoulder, bow pulling taut where it’s hanging across his chest, to see Wanda watching him curiously. 

There’s another reason Fury needs to hurry up he thinks, Wanda’s present is riding along with him. 

“You wish to sit this battle out?” Wanda asks looking over the fighting group below them. She’s bruised and battered but still whole, the glow around her hands slowly fading.

Clint shrugs, “Maybe I’m just getting old,” he sends her a wry smile she returns. “Guess I’m tired of fighting people I like.”

Wanda cocks her head at him, looking for something she must find on his face because she wastes almost no time in sitting down next to him. Her feet hanging over the edge of the storage container so she can knock her knee into Clints. “I never imagined that this what you meant being an Avenger was like.”

Clint feels his heart twinge, he drapes an arm over the young witches shoulder and draws her close, pressing a light kiss to the crown of her head. “I’m sorry sweetie, this isn’t what I wanted for you.” He whispers as an explosion goes off close to them and Ant-Man goes shooting by.

Wanda sighs resting her head on his shoulder and gets comfortable against him. “What is it that you are waiting for anyway?” 

The archer just huffs a laugh and , “You’ll love it, don’t worry.”

She worries a little.

\--

Steve blocks a beam from Tony, deflecting it with his shield before he whips around to shout for Bucky but he freezes. Tony upon seeing him pause, stops as well. The two of them look over at the winter soldier in confusion because Barnes… Barnes has both of this guns lowered and is staring wide eyed at a point across the battleground. 

“Bucky?” Steve prompts him but his friend doesn’t reply, merely frowns a bit harder.

Tony turns, following the assassins eye line and startles when he sees what Bucky is looking at. “Barton?” Tony’s voice is tinny with surprise through his mask.

Steve has to look now. And yes, it’s Clint. Clint who is sitting, perched up high like he’s seen him do a hundred times in the past year or so. Clint who is gesturing widely, a smirk on his face and Wanda, sitting next to him laughing aloud at whatever he’s saying to her. Steve’s hearing is good but even he can’t hear past the explosions and clanging metal. Panting heavily Steve face gets a frown that matches Bucky, “What is he-?” He’s cut off when Bucky walks directly between him and Tony towards the two up on the metal container. “Bucky!”

Tony can’t help the noise of surprise when Bucky doesn’t stop, merely shoots Steve a look and keeps walking ignorant of the fire and fighting going on around him. The genius looks over at his frie-…at Steve and flips his faceplate up, giving him a look like, ‘hey, he’s your friend.’

Steve just sends him an annoyed look and takes a few side steps before following after Bucky. 

\--

Bucky can hear more and more words the closer and closer he gets to the two freaky figures sitting down in the middle of a fight. He can’t help the way the Assets voice inside him is screaming at him to take out two soft targets, but the other part of him is telling it to shut up because Maximoff is anything but a soft target and Barton even less so. 

“…and he just waltzes in…”

Blue eyes narrow as Clint waves his hands expressively and Wanda tilts back with a laugh.

“…suit and tie, calm as you please…”

Bucky doesn’t understand it. This is a fight. Why aren’t they fighting?

“…bazooka, and he just says ‘Give me back my agents, Massanto’…”

Bucky remembers laughing with Steve on a battlefield too.

“…then BAM! Off it goes, the entire place goes up and he’s just standing there, not a hair out of place and a spot of soot on his suit.” Clint laughs and it’s full-bodied and full of affection. 

Bucky wants to laugh like that again. 

He doesn’t want to fight.

He comes to a stop a few feet away from the metal container and looks up at Wanda and Clint. Wanda’s still laughing, a hand covering half of her face at whatever Clint has regaled to her, but she’s also watching Bucky. Clint however hasn’t gone for his bow, his arrows or any of his knives and guns he always carries with him so she stays where she is. 

“We get back to the Helicarrier and the three of us are in medical, Fury strides right in, absolutely rip roaring mad, but Coulson just looks at him.” Clint can see Steve and Tony flinch at the name as they come up next to Bucky but he continues on because he can also feel Natasha climbing up behind him while Sam, who she had been fighting, lands next to Steve. Out in the distance Black Panther is standing and watching them while Spiderman and Ant-man are… well Clint’s not sure what they’re doing but they’re not fighting. 

“Coulson just looks at him and honestly to god, he’s got the blandest look on his face and says-”

“ ‘You said any means necessary’.” Natasha quotes, smile small but still thrumming with adrenaline from the fighting.

Clint tilts his head back and grins up at her. “Fury was so mad.” He reaches up to thread their fingers together. 

She squeezes back gently before dropping his hand. “You can’t stop this Clint,” Natasha whispers, green eyes flicking out over the group of superheroes before them. 

The archer looks up at his partner and best friend and Natasha is thrown when she sees the amusement there. “Tash. I’m not stopping anything.” Clint looks at Bucky whose still looking up at them then over to Tony. “Although I’d kill for a pizza, think you could do a flyby in Rome?” he wiggles his eyebrows.

Tony grimaces, “Shut up Legolas.” The genius snaps, tired and off his game it’s all he can come up with as he glares at the two soldiers next to him. But Clint snorts and waves the comment off. 

“Clint we need to settle this.” Natasha states fists clenching at her sides. 

Clint doesn’t turn to her, just returns his gaze to Bucky, asking silent question after silent question and maybe, just maybe, Clint’s starting to see a response in the other assassin’s eyes. “So settle it then. You’re a soldier now Tasha.” She flinches back at his words. “Go out onto the battlefield and help our friends kill each other.”

Tony and Steve are the ones flinching back this time.

“Because that’s all this is you know. We used to be above politicians and senators and their fear of what they couldn’t control.” Clint continues. “But somewhere between one bad decision and the next, the world got tossed on its back.” He shakes his head and beside him Wanda sets a hand on his shoulder. “Guess the notion that we were close to being the super heroes was pretty farfetched.” 

Natasha curls into herself a bit, a move she never would have done a few years ago. Never would have let anyone see. She really wants Clint to punch her again if it’d mean they could go back to being friends. 

“There ain’t no such thing as a Superhero.” 

Steve whips around to stare at Bucky, flabbergasted at his friend and even Tony’s glare has turned to surprise. Clint just sighs sadly. “Yeah. I knew a guy who believed in them though. Believed in Steve and Tony. That they were more than the world made them out to be. Knew that they could overcome anything if they worked together.”

Bucky doesn’t move. Can’t really. Barton sounds sad and yet like he’s waiting for something. Bucky’s pretty much been done with everyone’s shit since he fell off a train and back into his own mind. Just as he goes to take a step towards the archer, Wanda jerks her head to the sky and nudges Clint in the side. 

“There’s something coming.” 

Immediately everyone tenses and Tony flips his faceplate down and the sound of his replusors echoes across the yard. 

Clint groans and rolls to his feet with Natasha and Wanda on either side of him. “Too old for this shit.” He mutters just as overhead four heavily armed sealth fighters appear weapons pointed right at them. Tony takes off and Clint has an arrow notched and both are ready to fire when out of the air even above the jets, there comes heavier fire. 

The four planes go down in a hail of burning metal and smoke and the Avengers watch shocked even as Spiderman yelps loudly when Black Panther grabs both him and Ant man, dragging them to safety beside Captain America. Iron Man flits back and lands where he had just been standing. 

In his ear Clint hears his comm flicker to life and the archer feels a weight slide off his shoulders. “It’s about goddamn time asshole.” He huffs. His voice must carry even over the explosions because each and every person standing around them eyes him warily. Sliding his arrow back into his quiver, Clint presses several buttons on the handle of his bow and clicks a different arrow-head into place. 

No one has time to tense as he draws back and fires straight past the burning wreckage and onto the clear area beyond it. As soon as the arrow lands orange smoke erupts into the air and Natasha can only frown at her partner. “A landing flare?”

The quiet whirr of Quinjet engines draws their attentions and Tony’s sensors must pick up something none of the others can see because the amount of cursing and swearing that starts coming from the billionaire is phenomenal. 

Clint just grins at Tony’s antics as above their heads, a cloaking shield drops and a Quintet lands perfectly on top of Clints arrow. 

Wanda gasps and stumbles back and its only Clint’s hand on her arm that keeps her from going down completely. Her senses are reaching out, straining because she can feel him. 

She can feel him.

The jet lands and the back hatch is barely open before Clint is nudging her and telling her, “Go ahead honey.” Like he’s talking to one of his kids, comforting them when their entire world is being swung on it’s axis. 

Wanda lifts up into the air with a powerful blast to land just past her other avengers, running full tilt towards the silver blur running towards her. The collision is painful but one she would gladly endure time and time again, even as the two siblings sink to the ground clutching at each other. Wanda has tears in her eyes and Pietro won’t stop talking a mile a minute, like he used to do before he realised he was even talking faster than everyone else. Words meaning comfort and happiness and I missed you.

Clint watches them for a moment before he shoots a knowing wink at Natasha and is doing his own leap and flip in mid air to land facing the Cap and Tony. They see the way his lip twitch before he turns and strides away to be met with the two of the most imposing figures a person could ever see walking out of orange and black smoke. 

The look on Coulson’s face is pissed, with a touch of ‘I’m going to fucking kill the next person that moves’ while his black designer suit looks just as badass as always with his tie and jacket flying out behind him. And next to him, looking like strolling through a mess of burning debris is right where he belongs is Fury, eye patch back where it belongs and coat billowing out behind him even though he has his hands in his pockets.

They’re a giant walking Fuck You to the four downed birds that were set to kill the group of Superhero’s below them. 

Clint’s never seen anything prettier.

“Looking good Sirs.” 

He has a feeling that the world better watch out now. 

Hell, even behind him Steve is cursing up a storm to match Tony’s. 

Phil looks at him, sharp eyes taking in the bloodied Avengers before settling on his old asset. “Barton.” There’s a ting of relief in his voice.

Clint nods stepping around to stand at Coulson’s other shoulder. From here he can take in everyone’s shocked, or confused expressions as it were for the new additions.

Oh yeah. Things are defiantly looking up.

Ross is going to suck it.

**Author's Note:**

> I also feel like Phil would drag all their asses back to HQ and confront Ross. Tony and Steve would be stubborn and Phil would just look at them and be all like “I’m sorry, did I stutter?” Phil snaps, “STARK! ROGERS! Both of you get in the Quinjet! NOW!!” Fury would laugh like the hounds of hell as both grown men make a mad scramble into the Quinjet. Clint honestly, just joins in with him. 
> 
> Then Phil'd draw up plans that make everything better that both Steve and Tony won't fight over. Tralalal. Screw Canon.


End file.
